horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiggle
"Wiggle" is a song by American singer Jason Derulo featuring American rapper Snoop Dogg. It was released on May 22, 2014 and was part of Derulo's third studio album Talk Dirty, a reissue of Tattoos (2013). Lyrics Hey, yo, Jason Say somethin' to her Holla at her I got one question How do you fit all that, in them jeans? You know what to do with that big fat butt Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Just a little bit Patty cake patty cake With no hands Got me in this club making wedding plans If I take pictures while you do your dance I can make you famous on Instagram Hot damn it Your booty like two planets Go head, and go ham sandwich Woah, I can't stand it 'Cause you know what to do with that big fat butt Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Just a little bit Cadillac, Cadillac, pop that trunk Let's take a shot Alley oops that dunk Tired of working that 9 to 5 Oh baby let me come and change your life Hot damn it Your booty like two planets Go head, and go ham sandwich Woah, I can't stand it 'Cause you know what to do with that big fat butt Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Just a little bit Shake what your mama gave you Misbehave you I just wanna strip you, dip you, flip you, bubble bath you What they do Taste my rain drop, ok boo Now what you're willing, what you wanting, what you may do Completely sample rated, til my deeply penetrated Then I take I out, and wipe it off Eat it, ate it, love it, hate it Overstated, underrated, everywhere I been king You wiggle, wiggle for the D, O, double G, a king Come on baby Turn around (turn around, turn around, turn around) You're a star girl Take a bow (take a bow, take a bow, take a bow) It's just one thing that's killing me How you get that in them jeans? You know what to do with that big fat butt Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Just a little bit Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Now make it clap Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Now make it clap Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Make it clap Now make it clap Make it clap Damn baby you got a bright future behind you Why It Sucks # The lyrics are disgusting and are basically about a pervert glorifying a woman's butt. # It has Snoop Dogg in it which is terrible seeing he is a good rapper and he has to be featured in a bad song # Forgettable lazy beat. # The obnoxious and unsubtle product placement used in this song # The high objectification of women in this song. # Snoop Dogg has a really corny line in the end of the song in which hey says, "Damn baby you got a bright future behind you". Redeeming Qualities *The instrumental track is surprisingly catchy. Trivia *This song was featured in a trailer for the movie Sausage Party. Music video Jason Derulo - "Wiggle" feat. Snoop Dogg (Official Music Video) Category:2010s Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Offensive Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Jason Derulo Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Club songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Booty Anthems Category:Explicit Songs Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:2014 Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Parodies from Bart Baker